brawloftheobjectsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chocolatey
Chocolatey is a female contestant that competes on Brawl Of The Objects. She is best friend to Popsicly and Team Captain of Team Chocolate after Pizza's elimination. Personality Chocolately is Popsicley's best friend. She's a fun loving girl who has a major sugar addiction. She loves candy and sweets, and often gets herself into sugar rushes easily. Despite this, Chocolately is one of the more lax contestants, often letting things go as they may, as opposed to her strategic friend Popsicley. Episode 1: How it all Began Chocolatey was talking to Pinecone, who was stepped on by Baguette. She was next seen walking with Popsicley. Pear joins the two, as they go to the finish line. When Pear spotted the finish line, she called the two "slowpokes" and got ahead of them. The last time Chocolatey is shown in the episode was when Controlly said that everyone needed to recover. Episode 2: B.O.T.O. the Video Game Chocolatey was chosen on Team Pizza by Pizza and Popsicley. During the challenge, Chocolatey asked Party Hat and Shelly where the enemies were, the latter replying that Baguette was busy dominating them. After Party Hat and Shieldy were burned by a cannon, Chocolatey and Shelly jumped over it. The two, along with Slurpy, were the first to discover the last part of the level: Barrel jumping. After Shelly and Slurpy were killed by a barrel, the next one killed Chocolatey. She was next shown redoing it, but then got killed by another barrel. The next time, she was doing it again with Hot Dog, who got to the guard successfully. Chocolatey was too late, and the guard killed her with lasers, giving her a game over. Because Shieldy defeated the boss, Chocolatey's team was up for elimination. Episode 3: The Ever Convenient Objects' Shopping Mall Prior to the elimination, Chocolatey was holding a friendship meeting. Shelly asked if Slurpy could come, but Chocolatey said, "maybe next time". They then decided to spy on Pear, who thought Pizza called her a triple brat, despite the fact that Pizza didn't even say that. Pear was so offended, her skin fell off, and she screamed, shaking the world. Chocolatey and her friends were shocked. At the elimination, Chocolatey was safe with 14 votes. Her prize, like all the other remaining contestants on Pizza's team except for Baguette, was a sock. At the Ever Convenient Objects' Shopping Mall, she went to the Candy Store, and took a taste test of generic candy, causing her to have an addiction to candy, to the point of resorting to cannibalism. She then tried a free sample of chocolate balls. She tried out many of them, but then ate Pinecone, stopping her addiction. Party Hat asked her where Pinecone was, but she had no idea. --Episode 4: BOTO's Next Star Trivia *Chocolatey is a cannibal, since she gorged on chocolate balls in Episode 3 *The letters on her body (CHOC) change directions sometimes *She was the first, and only contestant to eat someone else, eating Pinecone. Elimi Category:Contestants Category:Team Chocolate Category:Female Category:Team Captain Category:Team Category:Good Category:Yummy Category:Sweet Category:Hero Category:Singers Category:Food Category:Brawl Of The Objects